


Lost Memories

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Daddy Logan [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A load of characters I couldn't be bothered to tag :), Mpreg, Multi, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: During the Weapon X programme something happened to Logan and it's only now that he's realising what had happened.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men belongs to Fox and Marvel :)

He was the best at what he did but what he did wasn't very nice. He wasn't a man to mess with because he wasn't exactly a 'man' to begin with. He started as an ordinary boy in the 19th century despite being ill all the time. Then after that night, the night he first killed, young James Howlett made a new life for himself with his half-brother, Victor. Because that went so well. James had lost track on how many people they had killed... slaughtered. Victor was merciless but the younger didn't want to be like that. Did he have a choice though? It only got worse through the decades and after they got recruited by a man named Stryker. Then one day, in Africa, James left that life behind. He refused to kill the innocent people in that village. 

Logan went back to Canada, had a new home and fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kayla. He loved her so much. Logan began to think that no one would find him here. Oh, how wrong he was. He found her in the woods with blood everywhere. Logan had seen blood more times he could count but it was different seeing the one you love like that. She was dead. Victor slaughtered her, massacred her. Kayla hadn't done anything to him. 'It's my fault' Logan continued to think. She could've been alive if Logan never found her or left Africa. What had he done? Why, Kayla? 

He never wanted her to get hurt. Kayla understood Logan far better than most. Whilst others saw the feral beast that could savagely tear you apart, Kayla saw the man behind the beast... the Wolverine. Logan wanted to seriously, viciously and menacingly rip Victors throat out of his neck. He wanted to feel it in his hand and watch the blood drip down from his hand and claws. He promised that he would have his bone claws slice into the skin and the piercing would then cause the blood to gush out and he would repeatedly do this until the bastard was dead. 

Of course, when he found Victor in the bar he would get the shit kicked out of him. When he trod on his claws he felt the bone snap and he cried out in pain but Victor was gone. He saw Stryker again and was infuriated but Stryker obviously tried to reason with him and of course his silver tongue would work it's charm on him. He was taken to Alkali Lake where the 'transformation' would take place. This would, therefore, enable him to take down Victor with the amount of brutal force he would like. Immense pain started after the procedure began and Logan couldn't even begin to describe how it felt. The mind-numbing sharpness stabbed him over and over and over. It was like the pain of a paper cut... only a thousand times worse. He shouldn't have been able to survive. 

Pain.

His brain could only register the agonising anguish as the adamantium covered his skeleton... then darkness. Complete darkness. Was this death? Wipe his memories. Logan hear Stryker say but he was not having that. He struggle with everything that was trapping him inside the tank but he managed to free himself. He felt the claws swipe out and they felt... unfamiliar. He felt the shiny metal of adamantium through his skin; the claws felt different. He had spent decades with just bones for claws that having metal felt new and weird to him. What had they done to him? He could only thing of one thing, getting the hell out. He bounded forward slashing his claws and causing blood to fly everywhere. The walls, floors and ceiling were drenched in the blood. Stained. Logan did not care who got in his way nor that he was stark bollocked naked. He just kept running, slashing his claws and moving forward to find an exit. 

Then he stopped. He was at the edge of the waterfall. There was no choice, he had to get out of there. He felt nothing under his bare feet except the water of the waterfall and the river he fell into. His thoughts were just on finding Victor, the dick. He ran into a barn and met a nice old couple who showed great kindness but they were also now dead thanks to him. So, in order to find his 'half-brother' he had to have help. He found John Wraith and Dukes, who were in Africa with him. He also met this mutant who loved to gamble, Remy. Remy helped him to find the place where Stryker kept young mutants to experiment on. He thanked him greatly for that. He found Victor but what pissed him of the most was that it wasn't just him... Kayla was there too. She was supposed to be dead. He was grateful that she was alive but Logan felt somewhat betrayed by her and Victor. However, Logan was a kind-ish person so he helped her get her sister and all the other mutants out of there but Logan had some unfinished business to deal with. He had to deal with Victor... oh, and Wade. 

Logan wouldn't say this out loud but he much preferred the Wade who wouldn't shut up, 'the merc with the mouth' besides this wasn't the 'Deadpool' he was expecting (and neither were we). He wouldn't forgive Victor for his actions in the past but he had to thank him, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Wade on his own. No way, Jose. After that, Logan didn't seen Victor for a while but Stryker was still at large. He shot Logan in the head and Logan fell to the floor. Kayla wouldn't die knowing what they did to the man she loved so she told Stryker to walk until his feet bled, and that he should walk more. Then she died. Logan would never see Kayla again but... he wouldn't have a clue who she was. The adamantium bullet penetrated the skin on his forehead and Logan didn't die but he couldn't remember anything what had happened. Not Africa, Victor, Kayla nor even James Howlett. 

The only things he had to go with were the names on the dogtags, Logan and Wolverine. What happened to him..? 

What the fuck?


	2. Lost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a flashback containing someone who should be extremely important to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter could be seen as a summary of X - Men Origins so yeah now let's crack on with the story.

In the X mansion, Logan was sitting on his bed in just his trousers. He woke up from a bad dream - or it could've been another flashback - and his head was absolutely splitting. He thought of going to Charles but he thought otherwise after all they both had a busy day ahead of them. Logan really wanted to spend the day on his own, hence why his decision was to go near the river.   
Logan always felt calm when he was with nature, when he wasn't fighting that is. After getting dressed, he wandered out of the mansion without speaking a word to anyone which caused concern to bloom inside some of the mutants there, Charles most of all. 

The riverbed was quiet in the mornings, which Logan was glad about. He would never admit it out loud but he much preferred the quietness of life, of nature. However, the dream he had last night still lingered in his mind and he was slightly worried about what it was about. The screams and the pain haunted his mind. He could picture them every time he closed his eyes. Logan didn't know who the screams were from but there were also screams and cries coming from a child, a new-born.   
It just made him nervous and Logan didn't like being nervous. 

He sat down on the ground and watched the water flow down stream. He loved that the water was never the same, the river was ever-changing. Logan was staring into the water so carefully that he didn't notice someone sitting down next to him... Jean.   
"What're you doing out here, Logan?" She inquired.   
He just replied with, "I come out here to think, clear my head, you know? More importantly what're you doing out here? How did you know that I was here?"   
"Doesn't matter but I just want to know what is bothering you? The professor's worried, we all are."  
He shrugged and looked down at his hands. Jean was worried so she placed one of her hands on his.   
"Come on, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, Logan."   
"Well... I need you to read my mind Jean. Because, quite frankly, I don't know how or what to say."   
"I understand." Jean then put her hands on the sides of his head and closed her eyes with concentration. 

After a brief look inside his jumbled head, Jean gasped and opened her eyes with a worried expression. She stared at him in the eyes.   
"What is it?" Logan asked with worry lacing his voice."  
"I'm not sure. I think you should ask the professor to look. He can help you far better than I can." She stood up and looked at a bewildered Logan.   
"I don't understand, Jean."   
Shaking her head, Jean replied, "Me neither. If you want I'll come with you."   
Whilst getting up Logan nodded and let Jean lead the way. The walk back to the mansion was an awkward one. Why the hell did he ask her to read his mind? He should've just asked the professor to begin with. He didn't have much of a clue on what he should do. His mind was muddled and it was starting to really piss him off. The kids, as in the students, were running about going off to their lesson. Whereas Logan and Jean were trying to find Professor X. They found him in his office, teaching. Although Logan's needs were dire to him, he patiently waited until the telepath was finished. When he was done he dismissed the class and wheeled over to Logan and Jean.   
"Professor, I think you may need to read my mind.  
"Logan, you'll get the result you've had the other times I've done so."  
Logan shook his head and as he was about to open his mouth to speak Jean interrupted him, "It's different this time Professor. Logan though he had a dream but I think it might've been a flashback."   
"I understand Jean. Thank you."  
He beckoned Logan to kneel down, then he did the same as Jean. He began to read Logan's mind and found what Logan had spoken of."

Logan stood back up and waited to hear the verdict.   
"Logan, you were at Alkali Lake far longer than we previously thought. When you were there they did something, made a copy of you in a way."  
"So, there's another me running 'round."   
"Kind of, Logan the screams were coming from you."   
Confused Logan carried on, "What do you mean?"   
Jean then stepped in, "When you were there they impregnated you with a child made from you DNA. Logan, you had a child." 

"Shit."


	3. Finding...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan recently discovered that he was pregnant sometime during the Weapon X project and now it's his decision to find his child.

"What do you mean? What are you... I don't understand. I had a child and I had no idea."  
Charles nodded, "Logan, I know you're confused but you don't remember much about there. You've recovered so much but obviously there's things you won't be able to recover."  
"Yeah, sure. Apart from the fact that I had a kid, and I should really remember that kind of shit." Logan was slightly pissed but it was at himself. How could he forget that? Oh yeah, because someone did something to him. As they continued explain things to him it all began to much of a blur and Logan felt his head split again. He felt sick, then he shook his head but he couldn't stand straight. He felt his eyes roll back and he fell to the floor.

"Logan!"  
*  
A younger Logan was in a cage that forbade him from seeing any light. Neither moonlight nor sunlight met his eyes. To tell the truth, Logan had no real idea how long he had been in there or Alkali Lake for that matter, but he wasn't alone. He couldn't see the small swell of his abdomen but he stroked it, soothing his baby. It felt strange for him to be pregnant in the first place but when he heard, after freaking out, he just went along with it. After all, what normal person had claws coming out of their hands?

They had told him that he wouldn't show to much, but the baby would still be a normal sized baby. He forgot how far along he was, well, he did have to go in a few short comas due to unknown reasons. Logan thought that the pricks here just liked to scare the shit out of him. Logan couldn't remember much about the procedures they did but Victor was here. That's all that mattered really. Apparently, labour would be so much more painful for Logan that it would for normal birth so that was another thing to add to his worry list.

Great.

The other mutants here never saw Logan. Logan was kept alone in the dark with no chance to do anything. 'It might be strenuous for him' they said. Absolute bullshit. He was pregnant not invalid. Sure, he had to be careful but Logan knew that. He wasn't stupid. So, he was in the cage, waiting for them to open the gate. He could smell, and hear for that matter, if anyone was coming. He could not smell anything nor hear anything. So he continued to wait. He was getting restless a few hours later. And so was the baby. It kept kicking and kicking. Logan knew that he should try and get the baby to remain calm but nothing was working.

Splash.

Logan felt water run down his legs and heard it fall to the floor with a plop. No, no, no, not now. What was he going to do? He thought of yelling for help but he needed to stay calm. Like that was going to work. After the first proper contraction hit him Logan fell to his knees. He gasped and realised that he had to alert guards or even, unfortunately, Stryker. Logan banged on the door of his cage and was starting to get agitated. Why was no one coming? After the fourth round of bangs to the door, someone opened it... Victor.

"Vic, please help." Logan begged whilst holding his stomach with tears in his eyes.

"Jimmy? What is it?" Victor asked, going down to his knees to meet with Logan's eyes.

Gasping, as another contraction hit, "I think the baby's coming. My water broke." He answered with his gruff voice.

Victor put his arm through Logan's legs and hoisted him up with his other arm supporting his back. Victor didn't actually want to take him to Stryker but for obvious reasons, he didn't have much of a choice. It would only be worse if he did.

"Stryker!" Victor bellowed, taking Logan into the 'operating' room. After the millionth bellow, the devil himself stormed into the room.

"What is it this time, Creed?" Then he saw the shorter mutant in his brother's arms. "Right, put him there." He gestured to the bed.

"What're you gonna do to 'im?"

"Does it matter? ... Fine. We can't a C-section because his healing ability would cause him and the child harm. So, it's going to be natural."

"You're not staying in here are you?" Logan asked feebly from the bed. The great Wolverine feeble? Yep, the birth was sapping at his energy quicker than he could regain it.

"Don't worry, no but we know what's happening to the child after."

With that he wandered out. Reluctantly Victor followed on, looking at his brother with worry in his eyes. Logan waited again for what felt like an eternity with the contractions rolling after one another. It hurt like hell. He could just kill himself with his claws but that would kill the baby. No. He carried on and when it came time to push, he was terrified. What did he have to do? He felt like screaming.

Several nurses then flooded in with scared expressions drawn onto their faces. Push. That's what his body was telling him to do. So that's what he did. Screaming, Logan gave a heavy push and slowly but surely the baby's head was emerging, and fuck, it hurt like being thrown in hell again and again. When the head was crowning it was burning, like he had just be thrown into the sun. The head then came out and then after many pushes and one final scream a new scream emerged into the world. The little baby cried and the nurses sorted the baby out, cleaned her up but you could tell that it had a good set of lungs. Logan sat up, and he healed almost immediately, it looked as though he hadn't just gone through that but he was panting with anxiety and just wanted to see his baby.

"It's a girl." Pronounced the more confident nurse as she handed the baby girl into Logan's arms. Logan, for once showed emotion and gave a smile to his sleeping baby. From above, Stryker looked pleased.

"Log up the new addition... X-23, if she's anything like her father we should be expecting greatness."

"Yes, Commander Stryker."

"Say, goodbye Logan."

*

Panting, Logan shot up from his sleep.

 

"I know where I can find her!"


	4. ...Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is now remembering what happened to him and he is now determined to find his daughter... where ever she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not going to lie but I LOVE X23! She is bloody awesome! And Logan is so awesome with her! Anyways... let's carry on. Also, there's a few naughty words... whoopsies :)

Logan looked around the room... he wasn't in the professor's office; he was back in his room. The last thing he remembered was that he... passed out? That didn't sound like him. He shook his head and threw his legs across his bed. Thinking about his daughter, Logan grabbed a rucksack and started packing. He might've knocked a few things of his dresser which caused someone to run into his room... Rogue. She rushed over to him.

"Where are you going, Logan?" She asked from behind him.  
He turned around and walked over to his wardrobe to grab a few shirts. "Listen Rogue, I need to go."  
"But why?"  
"You wouldn't understand." Then he remembered that Rogue had run away before, more than once. "Fine. I'm going because... I need to find my daughter."  
Confused, she turned her head with surprise, "Daughter?"  
He nodded to her. "Yeah. I'm surprised as you are?"  
"So, who's the mother?"  
Logan paused, "Me."  
"Should I bother asking?"  
"Probably not but she is mine."  
She put her arm on his shoulder. "I understand but... are you going alone?"  
"Of course."  
"Be safe alright."  
As he was about to leave he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "I'm Wolverine."  
She smiled and watched him leave his bedroom. Logan carried his rucksack on one shoulder and had no idea where to start first. He knew places where he could look but he just didn't know how to start. He thought of Alkali Lake but then again, they did flood the place... or did they? He did change time after all. He shook his head and carried on walking. As he was about to exit the mansion he was stopped by Charles Xavier.

"Leaving so soon Logan?" He asked the pointless question which he already knew the answer to, after all he was telepathic. Logan turned to look at the professor. Truthfully, he didn't know a comeback.

"I'm going and I'm guessing you know why."

"I do but would you prefer some help." It resulted in a shrug. Logan obviously cared but he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Follow me, Logan."

Sighing, he did what he was told. Logan followed Charles to Cerebro, honestly he didn't know why. Why bother, Logan didn't really know what she looked like... but he did know something about her. How would Charles find his daughter? He didn't know all that much about her, he barely knew how old she was. Then he felt his eyes go heavy, he did feel tired but he tried to stay awake. Then he began to fall with darkness enveloping him... The darkness loomed with him and once again when he woke up he was back in his room.

"What is it going to take to leave!?" He furiously asked himself. Why did he keep passing out? Was he fully regaining his memories? Probably not. He looked out of his room and it was dark, then he saw the professor in the corner of his eye.  
"Fuckin' hell! What the hell are you doing there?"

"Language Logan." He wheeled over to his side. "Don't worry. Jean told me passing out was normal."

"Yep, it's really normal." He proclaimed with just a tiny hint of sarcasm. Logan paused. "What do you mean? 'It's normal'? "

"All in good time. Now do you remember what happened a few weeks ago?"

"Vaguely." Boy, how could he forget?

*

Few weeks previously... Logan, Jean, Scott and Storm were in the Blackbird. Storm and Scott were driving with Logan and Jean in the back. There had been reports of rogue mutants attacking civilians and of course the X-Men had to sort the bollocks out. Xavier had suspected that Magneto was behind it, but then again why did it come as a surprise? Logan was just casually sitting in his chair pulling on his uniform as usual. Could they get nicer ones?

The attacks had been reported from Washington so they went straight away. The rogue mutants had to be stopped and disarmed at once. The coordinates were getting closer so Storm was pulling down. You could see that her eyes were full of concentration. Logan went off first with the others trailing behind. A familiar scent reached his nose but he couldn't quite place who it was. The he heard fingernails scratch the walls behind him... he could recognise the sound anywhere.

Victor.

If you are confused then don't worry. Basically Logan had started to regain his memories a few weeks prior to this so he remembered who Sabertooth was... his half-brother.

Logan span around and felt his claws tear through his knuckles and clink out. The adamantium shone from the moonlight. Without, hesitation Logan started to slash away at Victor.

On the other hand, Victor cackled at the attempts of his brother. "Jimmy, you really should mellow you know? All this rage... ha... it's quite embarrassing." He continued to laugh at Logan as the shorter mutant continued to attack the older. Logan was so busy fighting Victor that he hadn't noticed that Jean, Scott and Storm had been knocked out by men in army attire. Victor then pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket and injected it into Logan's shoulder.

...

Logan blinked a few times and surveyed his surroundings. He was somewhere different. Somewhere... unfamiliar. He looked down and saw that he was cuffed to a table... an operating table. He didn't like it, not one bit. Logan had a bad memory with operating tables and labs and he preferred not talking about it so let's not press the situation on further. As he continued to look around he saw that he was alone... Great. No Jean, nor Scott nor Storm. He was alone... but not for long.

Logan looked at what he was wearing. Near next to nothing. He was wearing short shorts but that was pretty much it. He looked over to his left and saw his dogtags in a kidney dish. Thank God. They were still there. The real question is... Where's Victor? Why was he here? What were they going to do with him?

"Hello James. Or is it Logan now?" A voice came from just by the door.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man came closer and closer and the shadows faded away to reveal that it was definitely a man. "My name is Zander Rice."

"That doesn't tell me who the fuck you are or what the fuck I'm doing here."

Sighing he nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right and I suppose you have every right to know."

Logan growled at the strange doctor. "Correct bub."

Pacing, Rice answered the rhetorical questions, "You are one of the most fascinating mutants I have ever come across. Your healing... adamantium skeleton... It really is a work of art and so are you for that matter. Hence why I've decided I need more of you. I've already got .... Well, that doesn't matter, we have the real thing now... We have you. The 'Wolverine'."

Logan was slightly unnerved by the way he was talking about him but he stayed silent and let him continue.

"We have some of your DNA but I'm afraid it's not enough. We need you for other purposes. Anaesthesia doesn't work that well with you... so this might hurt... a lot."

"What are you rambling on about? What's going to hurt."

Rice walked even more closer to Logan and grabbed a scalpel. "I know what you're thinking Logan, your healing powers are extensive but we have got a way of temporarily taking your healing powers away for a while and don't bother with the claws. They're useless at the present time..."

Logan was beyond scared at this point. What the hell was this bastard thinking of doing to him? "Breathe Logan. It's only going to hurt for a minute."

Shit.

Rice held the scalpel and started the incision on Logan's abdomen. Logan was terrified, they were cutting him up! What the actual fuck? 'Shit!'   
"It won't take long... Nearly through. Now, I just need to put this inside... Ha! Now, need to stitch you back up but the healing will come back quite soon. It's clever really." Rice stood up, leaving Logan's stomach covered in his blood. Rice started to leave but turned around to look at Logan. The mutant was passed out.

Rice left the room, leaving Logan cuffed up. Couldn't leave him unchained. He would escape otherwise! Rice walked passed Victor.

"What did you do to him?" Victor interrogated.

"Doesn't concern you now Creed. And don't bother clawing me. You're not the only savage mutant I've come across. Have you met your niece?"

Victor stared at Rice. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"Does this swearing run in the family?" Victor glared at him. "I'm on about X23. She's Logan's daughter. Surely you remember that. You aren't the one with the bad memory."

"Yeah, I remember but I didn't know you had her."

"Oh, yes. That man you worked for only works with adult mutants. I deal with the children. What I mean by that is, I grow them and plant them. It just so happens that your brother can carry young."

"You were the reason he was pregnant last time?"

Rice nodded and proceeded out of the corridor leaving a bewildered Sabertooth behind.

*

"You're fucking kidding me?"

Charles sighed. "I really don't appreciate the language Logan, we are in a school you know."

"Don't tell me I'm pregnant again."

"That's what Jean has informed me." Charles understood why Logan was annoyed. He already had one child whom he barely knew and had to find.

"I'll leave you alone for a while but Logan..."

"Yes?"

"Rest. We're your family too. You're not alone." And with that Charles gave a smile and wheeled out of Logan's room.

Logan laid back on his bed with tears in his eyes. He barely had the energy to remain calm. He just wanted sleep. He laid in his bed and softly cried. He still had to find his daughter and now he just found out that he's pregnant again. Why? Logan stared at the ceiling, he had his hand, subconsciously, on his abdomen. Even if e wasn't prepared he would look after his family. He would find his daughter then keep them both safe. It was in his nature and he intended to keep to it. As he felt his eyes go heavy, Logan drifted off to sleep.

Determination was what he dreamt of that night. 


	5. Baby Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is coming to terms with this new information but he is still trying to find his daughter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 already! Noice :) By the by, just been watching Hulk vs. Wolverine. Hand up if you've watched it and you love Deadpool's banter :)

With the sun shining through the window Logan woke up from an apparent good sleep. Which was surprising considering he had to digest some unexpected new the night previous. Then he realised his hand was still subconsciously on his stomach, he slowly took it off and stared out of the window. His face was expressionless and he laid on his side. He sighed. Logan was slightly agitated, by the new information and the fact he still tired. Why was he so tired all of the time? He felt the baby move inside him but he still remained motionless. It wasn't like him to be so silent and so unmoving. He remained there and he didn't react when the door opened.

Jean crept inside of his bedroom and tried extra hard to be silent even though it was completely pointless due to the current state of the situation. She walked to Logan's side and crouched in front, sitting on her knees. She had a look of sympathy on her face and slowly and carefully reached out to stroke his arm. It was simply an act of comfort. Jean understood that Logan was in a state of shock hence why she remained silent. She cared deeply about him and just wanted to make sure he was okay. It was quite early in the morning so not many people would be awake, except for the few mutants who were either nocturnal or didn't need much sleep or struggled to sleep. Just to point out, there probably isn't many nocturnal mutants but it was quite possible.  
Logan remained like that for a while until he realised someone was touching him. He didn't go into offence mode but he simply looked at Jean. He could hear Jean's silent sigh as she smiled softly at him. Jean desperately wanted Logan examined to see if the baby is fine but she kept her cool because she didn't want to upset the older mutant. She knew that his emotions would be different - so different that they would most likely become unrecognisable. She felt Logan move under her hand so she took it off, still keeping her eye on him. Worriedly, Jean thought about how Scott would be jealous if he saw Jean acting like this towards Logan but she tried hard not to focus on that particular issue. Logan was her priority now.

Looking out of the window, Logan noticed that it was starting to get bright now, the children would most likely start waking up, if they weren't awake already. He pushed himself up and looked at Jean. He wouldn't admit it but he felt slightly embarrassed. The mighty Wolverine feeling embarrassed and weak, who would believe that?! He picked himself off the bed and then went into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and looked at himself, studied himself, loathed himself. He could feel Jean stares bore into his soul. He didn’t want her pity none at all. Logan could tell that she wanted to say something so he asked her a simple question.

“What’s wrong Jean?”  
She shook her head and sighed. “I’m worried okay.”  
“‘Bout me? Or about…?” He gestured to himself.  
“Both of you. You’ve been through this before.”  
“Yep, I have but let me tell you something. I don’t remember all that much.”  
She looked confused, "Nothing?"  
Logan shook his head. "I don't remember much about my life before... Well, I'm starting to remember and to be honest I'd rather not talk about my past."  
"It's okay to be afraid.."  
Logan interrupted her, "I'm not. I just ... don't want to talk about it. Besides I have more important things to worry about."  
"Yes you do. Speaking of which, I need to examine you."  
Logan's eyes widened. He didn't fancy being examined but it wasn't for him so he reluctantly nodded. Jean stood up from being crouched beside him and Logan followed by standing up from the bed. From the bedroom, they exited out of the door and walked down the corridors. They walked passed the rushing students and some of the older mutants. All the while Logan kept his gaze to the ground. He didn't want a lot of people know... about his current condition. He was embarrassed, even if he's been through it before. They got to the labs in quick time and Logan got changed into just his trousers. Jean gestured to the table which Logan hopped onto it.  
He was feeling quite nervous, damned emotions. Being like this changed his emotions, it felt like last time. He distinctly remembered the feelings of sadness, embarrassment and rage however this time, he felt nervous and fear. Logan stared up at the ceiling as he felt Jean's fingers touch his abdomen.  
"You've got to be far along but... you look..."  
"Tiny? Yeah. I know. It's like how it was last time with ...."  
"It's okay Logan, you don't have to talk about it. Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
Confused, Logan stared at her. "I thought you couldn't do that until later."  
"You can't but you're a special case. Your pregnancy is rather rapid than a usual one." She looked sympathetically at him. "The baby is completely fine but you do need to rest."  
He nodded and looked down at himself. He was happy that the baby's okay but he did need to keep to Jean's advice, she was a doctor after all. He hopped off of the couch and put on a tank top. He made sure that his dog-tags were with him, they were, and proceeded out of the lab with Jean.

"I've got to go now Logan. Got to teach but you need to rest. Promise me?"  
He scoffed and smiled at her, "I promise. Now go, you'll set a bad example."  
"Of course." Logan watched her leave and smiled at her as she left. There was one thing he knew, Scott was a lucky guy. Logan watched from side to side and realized everyone was off the corridors and halls. What was he going to do now? Jean would probably kill him if he help with the training. That was something he didn't fancy enduring. So he decided to go to the living room. He laid down on the sofa. He couldn't be bothered to watch TV, probably shit TV anyway, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

*  
Logan was lying in his bed with a small bundle in his arms, his little baby. His baby girl was safely tucked inside his grasp. He smiled down at the sleeping babe who was only just a few hours old. Sleeping soundly, his baby was nestled next to her mother's chest. The little girl had no idea what world she was born into but Logan will always keep her safe.  
Unbeknownst to Logan and the baby, Stryker was talking to another doctor outside of the room Logan and the baby were in.

"Don't worry Colonel Stryker we'll take good care of her."

"Just remember Dr Rice, she's here because of the both of us. I made Wolverine the way he is but you'll make her into the weapon we need her to be. That's the deal." "And it's a deal I intend to keep." They nodded simultaneously at the agreement they made and Stryker entered the room with Logan and the little girl inside. Behind him, Stryker was holding a syringe. He looked at Logan and quickly injected a knock-out serum. As Logan slouched down on the bed Stryker dropped the syringe and grabbed the baby. He knew he was going to have to deal with a enraged Wolverine later but he had to keep his end of the bargain. Stryker left the room with the bundle and passed her to Rice who deposited her in the carry case beside him. Rice smiled at Stryker in appreciation and proceeded to an exit with the daughter of Wolverine.

Logan awoke a few hours later with a slight ache in his head. Then as he looked to his side and saw that his baby wasn't there. He began to panic. Where was she? He jumped out of his bed and ran around trying to find her. He ran to the door and noticed it was locked.

"STRYKER!!" He roared. He was going to kill him! "STRYKER! WHERE IS SHE?!" He kept yelling, trying to grab the bastard's attention.

The devil then walked down the hall and approached him. "Logan, don't get angry. But she's not here."

"WHAT?! What the hell have you done to her!? Where is she!?"

"Doesn't matter but I highly doubt you'll see her again."

"Why?"

"Logan, this wasn't even supposed to happen but someone needed research and we had a deal. I'm a man of my word."

"You word isn't worth shit!" Logan spat through the bars of his door.

"Don't worry Logan. By the end of this you won't remember this conversation or her. So... Try not to worry."

"Fuck you!" Stryker scoffed and left the berserk mutant to spill out his rage. He could hear the yelling from miles away. Logan slouched to the floor, panting heavily in rage and sadness. They took his baby away and he may not even remember her.

"LAURA!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He soon bowed his head in submission. It was a pointless fight. They were going to wipe his memories again and he was going to forget about his daughter. He softly sobbed and crawled into a ball. His screams of rage were frightening. He was angry and he was going to kill Stryker one day... and he was going to enjoy it.

*

Logan shot up from the sofa and saw Jean and Storm's faces. "Laura. Her name was Laura..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add Deadpool into this somehow, tell me what you think :)


End file.
